Reviews of the Computing and Engineering Core were strongly positive, noting its usefulness for a large number of users. However, the resume cites the lack of a plan to prioritize use of resources, and the lack of details regarding the innovative lecture series. In addition, the summary notes concern over the ability to recruit a qualified engineer. We have addressed each concern. First, we are pleased to have recruited Dr. Thomas Lu to be the Core engineer. Dr. Lu has an engineering degree and a Ph.D. in auditory neurophysiology from Johns Hopkins. He currently is a postdoctoral fellow with Dr. Fan-Gang Zeng and has extensive training in psychophysics, cochlear implants, and DSP programming. His background and interests are ideal for this position. Second, an Advisory Committee consisting of Dr. Lu and two users will assist the Core director in setting priorities, including evaluating new requests and user feedback, during quarterly meetings. The P30 Director and Executive Committee will provide guidance for setting priorities and evaluating use of resources. For the Computing and Engineering Core, priority will be determined by two guiding principles: (1) relevance and (2) broad impact. The "relevance" principle will give the highest priority to the R01 projects that qualify the present P30 application, second priority to other Federallyfunded projects (RO3, NSF) in NIDCD mission areas, followed by other grants (e.g., internal campus funds). The "broad impact" principle will give priority to software and hardware design that best serves the maximum number of users while considering effective use of Core resources and time. Finally, we provide a syllabus and other details for the lecture series (Biomed. Eng. 298: Auditory Science and Engineering). The course will be co-taught annually by Drs. Zeng and Lu.